mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ched and Hiro
Ched and Hiro Hiro Age *14 Appearance *Grey shirt with black pants and boots with blond hair and blue eyes. Personality *Kind and Understanding Info *Nephew of Jeed's, Ched came to him in hope he can read the spellbook. Since then they were a team. Hiro transfer to Momochi Middle School after meeting Zio and Li-Rei to help them out if needed Ched Age *6 Appearance *Ted's hair color and style, but Cherish's eye color. Wears a black jacket close to what Ted use to wear with a plain white shirt. Black pants and shoes to match the jacket Personality *Kind but tough Info *Son of Ted and Cherish, Ched was raised at the orphanage that Cherish watch over. Ched met Zio when his parents and the orphans were invited to the palace by Zatch, and met Ace from Zio. Ched knows all his dad's fighting moves but prefers using his crystal spells only after activating his body enhancement spell. When Zio and Ace entered the battle to stop those after the power Ched joined in to help his friends. He met Hiro looking for a relative of Jeed or Nicole hoping one can read his spellbook. Nature of Power Training *Ched works on improving his natural strength and skills since his crystal power is strengthen by how high in gear he is. Mostly in rocky terrain. Power *Body Enhancement and Crystal **Can't launch any of his crystal spells unless the body enhancement spell is activated. Other info Spellbook Color *Indigo (shines Blue) Spells... #'Doruguna Naguru: '(Assist) First Gear of Ched’s body enhancement spell that allows Ched to access his Crystal spells #'Kofar: '(Attack) Ched fires a small crystal from his punch. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Sekan Naguru': (Assist) Second Gear of Ched’s body enhancement spells that makes him stronger and faster than his previous body enhancement. It also makes any crystal spells before it stronger #'Go Kofar:' (Super Attack) Ched fired a huge crystal from his two fist combine. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Sazu Naguru': (Assist) Third Gear of Ched’s body enhancement spells that makes him stronger and faster than his previous body enhancement. It also makes any crystal spells before it stronger #'Gigano Kofar': (Super Attack) Ched discharge an enormous crystal from his fist. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Forusu Naguru': (Assist) Fourth Gear of Ched’s body enhancement spells that makes him stronger and faster than his previous body enhancement. It also makes any crystal spells before it stronger #'Gar Kofar': (Attack) Ched fired 10 crystals from his fist. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Fifisu Naguru': (Assist) Fifth and top gear of Ched’s body enhancement spells that makes him stronger and faster than his previous body enhancement. It also makes any crystal spells before it stronger #'Ganzu Go Kofaruga': (Super Attack) Ched fired as many Go Kofar and he wants from his fist. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Makishimanu Naguru': (Assist) Sixth Gear of Ched’s body enhancement spells that makes him stronger and faster than his previous body enhancement. It also makes any crystal spells before it at its strongest. #'Guraado Ma Kofar: '(Attack) Ched summons a gun in his hands that he can aim and fire small bullet like crystals. Can only be activated when one of Ched’s body enhancement spell is activated. #'Doragunon Dionaguru: '(Ultimate Assist) Ched’s most powerful body enhancement spell that makes him stronger than ever. He can only use Dioga Kofarudon after this spell. #'Dioga Kofarudon': (Attack) Ched shoots one massive crystal at the enemy only after Doragunon Dionaguru is in effect and no other body enhancement spell. #'Shin Doruguna Naguru': (Shin Level) Ched's Shin level power up that also gives him access to his other shin Level spell #'Shin Gurado Ganzu Kofar: '(Shin Level) Ched operates an enormous sniper-style cannon, along with many smaller futuristic-guns, that fire lasers like crystals